


Remnants

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Afterwards, Ryan asks her for Cyril’s sock puppet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants

Afterwards, Ryan asks her for Cyril’s sock puppet. Sister Pete gives it to him, though she can’t help feeling unreasonably wary, remembering the last time Cyril had it on. The glimpse of the man trapped inside the child.

Ryan just quietly says _thank you_ and puts it on, watching its mouth open and close with the shadow of a sad smile. Some part of her thinks the puppet looks happy to see him again.

She needs **sleep**. If only she could close her eyes without hearing Cyril’s final, terrified scream.


End file.
